Family Histories
by aussieflugel
Summary: When Paul and Suzie are trying to find out more about their Welsh heritage, they find that there are few surprises in store! Just a smattering of Janto- because I love them.


**(a/n) Hey everyone, I am Suzie Day, aka. aussie_flugel. I got the idea for this story when I found out tonight (literally), that my Grandad Day (my grandfather on my Dad's side. He died when I was five)was actually Welsh! And here I was thinking all my family came from England! Anyway, After questioning my Dad thoroughly about all he knew about Grandad Day's hometown, Nantymoel (pronounced Nan-tee-MOY-l), I decided to write my first ever Fanfic! For what its worth, I only ever wrote this fan fict because (a) I am a huge Who-head and Torchie, and as a result, am in love with the entire Wealsh population at the moment, and (b), I have just graduated highschool, so I actually have some time on my hands before I leave for Belgium in mid-January.**

**Disclaimer: Suzie, Paul and Clifford Day are real, Jack and Ianto belong to the BBC, and everyone one else belong to me as original characters.**

**Family Histories**

"So this is where Grandad Day lived then?" Suzie asked, looking across the street at a small, run-down building. Her father nodded.

"Yep" he replied, popping his p. "Thank God he didn't stay." The two people stood there for a moment, staring at the Station Road terraced house, with faded, white-washed brickwork, and a shabby, paint-chipped, green door. Just then, a grey haired woman that looked as if she had stepped out of the 1950's came out of the house next door, wearing a smock apron and a head scarf to boot. "Hello!" Suzie called out, stepping towards the woman as she waved. "I don't suppose you know the owners of this place do you? It's just, I know that my Grandfather lived here at some point, and I kinda hoped to just have a quick squiz at the place. The woman frowned.

"Dweud. You aren't from round here are you? Not with those accents. Where you from then?"

The man beside Suzie grinned. "Western Australia. Little place called Kalgoorlie-Boulder to be specific." Suzie snorted.

"Little? In comparison to this place, Kal is a bloody city!" Her father frowned at her.

"I'm Paul, Paul Day. My father, Clifford, used to work on the railways as an engineer. He left back in the early fifties."

The woman looked thoughtful for a moment. "Hmmm. I would have been just a girl back then. You would do well to talk to the Jones's, on the other side. Their family have been there since the houses were first built, and never really strayed far. One of Gwenyth's kids lives there now, with her brood. Only the youngest boy, Ianto, ever left. Sweet lad. Went to College, then got a posh job in London. Been told he is in Cardiff now. Doesn't come home very often. He's back now though- with a kid in two. Haven't seen anything of it mother" She yabbered on, lost in her train of thought. "Gwenyth should be in at the moment. Go on over. Gwen never was one to turn away a stranger."

Paul nodded. "I will. Thanks for that."

~*~*~*~TW~*~*~*~

Both Paul and Suzie looked so out of place in the small, Welsh village of Nantymoel. Their dark, tanned skin and freckles were a stark contrast against the pale, sallow cheekbones of the locals. Suzie mentioned this to Paul as they walked towards the Jones house. Paul laughed. "You would be pale too if you had lived in this place all your life." Suzie nodded in agreement.

"Tell me about it. This weather is _miserable_. Give me blue skies, a burning sun and 40 degree summers any day!" Paul knocked on the door, and almost immediately it swung open to reveal a strongly built young man, about late twenties, with almost-black hair, and piercing blue eyes.

"Can I help you?" he asked, in a thick, Welsh accent. Paul scratched his ear, absentmindedly.

"Yeah. A woman two doors down said to come here. We are trying to find out some family history, and we know my father lived next door. We were told to speak to a Gwenyth Jones?" The young man nodded, and opened the door to let in the two Aussies.

"Sure. Mam has had to pop down the road for milk, but will be back soon. Coffee?" he asked, as he gestured for the pair to step into the living room, where a tall, grinning man was lying on his back, playing with a young toddler, dressed in denim overalls and a green striped jumper, sitting on his stomach.

Paul nodded. "Thanks. White with one and a half. Suzie?"

Suzie shook her head. "Tea thanks. Black with two"

The man on the floor looked over and laughed. "Tea? Yeuch. Wishy-washy watery stuff. No point to it. Tea makes me fall asleep, not stay awake. Captain Jack Harkness. Pleased to meet you. And is that an _Australian_ accent I hear? What are _you_ doing so far from home?" He asked, as he flashed a white, toothy grin, and winked at Suzie.

"Suzie Day, and this is my Dad, Paul. And yes, we are Australian, from a place called Kalgoorlie-Boulder. We are tracing some family history, and it has led us here. And I know _your_ accent isn't Welsh, _or _Australian for that matter. What drew you away from the US?"

Jack grinned again. "Airforce. I had a posting here, fell in love, and never looked back. And speak of the devil, here he is, the man of the hour, Ianto Jones!" Jack spread out his arms, still flat on his back, as he announced the arrival of his partner, bearing a tray with four china mugs. Paul looked a bit shocked, but recovered quickly. Suzie however, remained unfazed.

"I hope you aren't corrupting innocent minds here Jack" he warned, his face deadpan, as he set the tray on the wooden coffee table.

Suzie snorted into her mug. "I haven't been innocent in a long time" she explained, ignoring her father's frown.

Just then the front door banged and a loud voice drifted up the passage way. "Sorry I took so long. Mrs Williams on the corner was hanging out her washing, so I stopped and had a chat. You know Katie had a baby girl last week? They are naming her Emma- Emma Smith. Though I don't understand why she hasn't married Davie yet- they have been together for I don't know how many…" her voice drifted off as the plump, white haired woman rounded the corner, noticing the two strangers sitting on her couch. Ianto stood, and made some hurried introductions, before Paul took over and explained why they were there. Gwenyth nodded in understanding, before putting the milk in the fridge, pouring herself a coffee, and plonking herself opposite the Aussies in an easy chair. "Oh sure dear. Yes, I remember Clifford. We grew up together you see- both our Tad's down the mines. At least they were till my Tad- Ianto's Grantad- was killed in a collapse. We went through primary school, and while he went on to Cardiff for university. Became a railways engineer, though it would be a few years before he would use his degree. Stayed in Cardiff you see- worked for an organisation called Torchwood."

At this moment, both Jack and Ianto gave each other a shocked look. "What?!" Ianto yelped, looking at his mother. "You know about Torchwood? How much do you know?"

Gwenyth looked sharply at her youngest son. "Torchwood? Clifford said that they hunted aliens, but I always thought he was joking. These days though, anything's possible." Gwenyth explained, her face suggesting that she didn't know what to think.

Ianto groaned, as he leaned his elbows on his knees, and rested his head in his hands. "Mam, Torchwood, aliens, it all real. I worked for Torchwood back in London. It was destroyed, Lisa with it. It was destroyed when those Cybermen arrived with all those ghosts, a few years ago. Jack and I both work for the Cardiff branch now." Jack picked up the little girl still sitting on his stomach, got up off the floor and sat himself beside his partner, rubbing his back. Their daughter wedged herself between her parents, and snuggled into Ianto as her eyes drifted shut. Ianto looked up, and in a soft voice, continued, "He shouldn't have told you. Back then, you could have been shot for telling anyone about Torchwood." Ianto's eyes were sad, staring at his Mam, who had tears glistening in her eyes.

"So that's how Lisa died. All you ever said was that it was a work accident." As they family revealed it secrets, they became oblivious to the father and daughter, sipping their hot drinks, sitting on the couch opposite them. Jack looked over at them, a curious look on his face.

"I think I might remember him. Long story," he added, in response to the question forming on everyone's lips but Ianto's. "I'm older than I look." He glanced alternately between Paul and Suzie, both with astounded looks painted across their tanned faces. "I have no idea why he still remember Torchwood after he left- not many people ever got away with that- but I think I can get some photos for you." He face softened into a gentle smile. "And don't worry- with alien presence becoming more and more well know, 'specially since last year when the Earth was shifted half way across the galaxy, we don't bother wiping people's memories anymore." Ianto gave his partner a pointed look. "Well, not usually anyway." He added, sheepishly.

~*~*~*~TW~*~*~*~

Gwenyth insisted that Paul and Suzie stay for dinner- which was a piping hot bacon and potato pie, and they two families became fast friends. Suzie and Ianto traded stories about their siblings- Ianto three elder, and Suzie's four younger- and what it was like to grow up not-so-straight in the country. "When Dad and I go home, my girlfriend Jesse and I are planning on moving in together. My minister at Church isn't too happy, but would rather I came to Church and live in sin than didn't come at all."

Ianto smiled at that. "My minister chucked a fit when he saw me kissing Gary Michaels behind the Church shed when I was fourteen. But the minister here now, Father Davis, he's alright about it all. He did mine and Jack's Civil Partnership, and will be Christening Bethan tomorrow. That's why we have come back here for a few days, before heading back to Cardiff. You two should come along! It's at 9.30. Afterward I can speak to Elizabeth- Ellie- and get her to show you your Grandfathers house."

Suzie beamed at the idea. "Sure, love to! Hey Dad- we're going to a Christening tomorrow!"

Paul barely looked in her direction, as he listened to Jack, animatedly telling some story about a barrage balloon in the London Blitz. "What? Oh, yeah. Sure honey…" Suzie smiled to herself. She never knew her family history was going to be _this_ interesting!

_**fin~**_

**­(a/n) Well, how was I for my first fanfic? I accept constructive criticism, but no flamers. You got sommat bad to say about my story, you explain it mate! Oh! And I am Australia, so I apologise for any words I get wrong.**

**Now, Clifford Day. I don't know if he grew up in Nantymoel, but he certainly lived there, and left in the early fifties. He was a railways engineer, and worked on the trainstation and railways below Station Road. If you check out the album entitled 'Nantymoel' on my Myspace (…/aussie_flugel), you can see some pictures I chanced upon on the net of Nantymoel, and looking up at the houses on Station Road, including my Grandads!**

**Kugs and Hisses everyone! And keep on writing!**


End file.
